The present disclosure is directed to an electromagnetic interference shielded panel and method of construction.
Enclosures, such as shelters or containers, often contain equipment, such as electrical equipment, that may be adversely affected by electromagnetic waves. It is therefore desirable to construct the enclosure with panels that provide shielding against the passage of electromagnetic waves through the panel and into the enclosure to thereby shield the contents of the enclosure from electromagnetic interference.